Baking Sex
by recklessanatomy
Summary: Title explains it all. Calzona SMUT.


"Hey babe, what are we going to do for Sofia's birthday tomorrow?" Callie dropped her purse and keys on the floor and seated herself on the couch next to her wife.

"I was thinking we would bake her favorite super special strawberry cake tonight and have a quiet day at home, maybe have Zola spend the night. How does that sound?" Arizona pecked Callie on the cheek and went back to reading her magazine.

"That sounds perfect, love. But do you even know how to bake?"

"Oh, Calliope. I could teach you a thing or two about baking." Arizona teased, dropping her magazine, and pulled Callie up from the couch, dragging her to the kitchen and playfully smacking her ass along the way.

"What does that even mean?" Callie questioned, "Arizona what do you have up that sleeve of yours?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you darling?" Arizona winked and began to read the instructions in front of her, "Okay babe, grab that bowl, please. Now, cream together the butter, sugar and dry strawberry gelatin until light and fluffy. Beat in eggs one at a time, mixing well after each. Combine the flour and baking powder; stir into the batter alternately with the milk. Blend in vanilla and strawberry puree."

"Oh yes, it sounds like you know exactly what you're doing, sweets. I think I'll just sit back and enjoy the view." Callie smirked, pointing towards the very evident cleavage pouring out of Arizona's sinfully low cut shirt.

"Get your cute ass over here. We aren't done yet, I need those amazing hands to help me stir." Arizona winked and motioned for Callie to join her. Callie positioned herself closely behind Arizona, being careful not to touch her, and covered Arizona's hands with her own and began to stir the mixture slowly.

With every stroke Arizona could feel her libido increasing along with the need to touch her unbelievably sexy wife. She could feel herself losing control and began to grind her ass into Callie.

"Mmm, Ari, what do you think you're doing?" Callie pushed her hips forward encouraging Arizona's movements, "I thought we were supposed to be baking?"

"We are baking, darling." Arizona suddenly stopped her movements all together and spun in Callie's arms, spoon in hand, and dotted Callie's chin with cake batter.

Before Callie could react, Arizona was kissing her way along Callie's jawline before licking the strawberry batter off the Latina's chin and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Lips still locked in a mind-blowing kiss, Callie reached behind the blonde and dipped her hand into the pink batter. She carefully brought her hands back around Arizona and traced her batter covered fingers along Arizona's cleavage.

"Oh I'm sorry, babe, let me clean that up for you." Callie lifted Arizona until she was sitting on the counter in front of her and swiftly removed her shirt.

Callie took both of Arizona's breasts into her hands and began to massage them roughly, her tongue trailing up the blonde's strawberry covered cleavage.

"Cal, we need this for Sofia's cake. Let me up." Arizona tried to push Callie away but the Latina was determined to continue this baking adventure with her sexy wife.

"I'll get up early and go buy one tomorrow. She's four, she won't know the difference." Callie continued peppering kisses over Arizona's chest. "Let's go to bed, babe, and bring the batter." Callie lifted her wife, bowl in hand, and carried her to their bedroom.

Callie set the blonde down on the edge of their bed and motioned for Arizona to hand her the batter. Callie dropped to her knees and began removing Arizona's jeans, leaving her panties in place.

Callie dipped the spoon into the pink batter and made a path with it along the inside of Arizona's thighs, eliciting a moan from the blonde. She began to lick and kiss her way up Arizona's thighs, savoring the taste on her tongue.

"Mmm, baby, please. More, I need more." Arizona begged burying her hands into her lover's hair attempting to guide her mouth where she needed it the most.

"Patience my love, patience." Callie removed herself completely from her wife and reached for more strawberry batter. She dipped two fingers into the mixture and rubbed it into the crotch of Arizona's panties. Callie's mouth immediately followed her fingers and licked the blonde clean, savoring the taste of strawberry mixed with her wife.

"Babe, together. Let's do this together. Please." Callie nodded in agreement and lifted Arizona further onto the bed and stripped them both of their remaining clothing on the way.

Arizona spread her legs, allowing Callie to straddle her. Their wet mounds began rubbing together, causing the most delicious of noises. Both women knew it would not take them long to come.

"Faster, Cal. Faster, I'm almost there." Arizona begged and grabbed Callie's ass with both hands encouraging her to quicken her movements and Callie complied without hesitation.

"Calliopeee. Oh god, yes, yes, yes! I'm coming."

"Mmm, me too, babe." When both women were done riding out the final waves of their orgasms, Callie removed herself from her wife and laid on her side next to her sexy blonde.

"I think we should bake more often." Arizona winked and pulled Callie in for passionate kiss.


End file.
